NeS2 Post 1866
NeS2 Post 1866 returns to the past with Britt the Legend where the group hear screaming and howling in the wind. They rush to help Ohqeanos Simon and rediscover the American Hulk, who is freaking out. Hulk attacks them and, in order to escape, Britt propels himself and Ohqeanos into the air using his tea-powers. Hulk throws Kaptin Kwanza at them. They all land in a lake and Polly Simon tries to stop the beast with her gun but it takes Britt's lavender tea to put Hulk to sleep to stop him. Ohqeanos reveals that Hulk needs his regular injections else he goes through withdrawal but the needles are in the rocket ship. They're suddenly set upon by planet security. In the present Brittica X manages to subdue Helebon by also using lavender tea. Subaru Yamamoto wants to kill him when he's down, which Frank Smith points out is not very heroic. Brittica X, however, decides it's an excellent idea and that it would allow her to become the Main Character and take the Plot, so she raises Subaru's axe to do the deed. Post Great Justice Britt: The Legend - Chapter Thirty-Five Kaptin: "The Wind Wolves are comin'! The Wind Wolves are comin'!!" Polly: "Wind... wolves?" Kaptin: "They're vicious beasts that howl in the darkness and ride the wind... expelled from their buttholes." Polly: >( Britt: "I think I forgot to mention - ignore Kwanza." Then the howling became more vocalised. Screaming. Shouting. Raging. Polly: "Ohqeanos!" Britt: "Stupid descendants! Always relying on me to come from the grave and save their sorry backsides!" The three of them abandoned the camp and rushed up the hill in the wake of their comrade. Britt: "I hope he is in danger and not just constipated! This could turn out awkward!" Voice: "NEEEEDLES! NEEEEEEEDLES!" They skidded to a halt. Ohqeanos was pressed up against a tall flat rock, edging away from the monstrous Hulk that was... Hulking out nearby. The Hulk, in his gruff and hideously bass-tone voice, was screaming and ranting a few monosyllabic words. Britt: "Needles makes a change from America, at least. Why's he freaking out?" Polly: "I don't know. I assume he wants needles? Ohqeanos would kn-- AH!" Hulk sees the three of them and his eyes flare. Literally they burst into flames. I mean, what the crap, right? Hulk charges at them. Britt: "Leg it!" The three of them scatter in all directions. Hulk snagged Kaptain Kwanza as he leapt over a rock, snatched right out of the air. He raised the skeleton over his head, ready to smash him back down onto the very rock Kaptain had jumped over. Tea splashes over Hulk's head and drew the monster's attention. He grunted at the boiling water but otherwise seemed unconcerned. His head slowly turned to face Britt, who looked more than a little put out that his tea powers weren't as effective against this beast as they had been against others in the past. Hulk took a single step. Then another. Then he charged with a roar. Britt: "Buggery!" Britt ran in the opposite direction. Straight toward Ohqeanos, who was still pasted to the wall like a hanging portrait of himself. Britt reached out his hand as he headed for his descendant. Ohqeanos, at the last minute, reached out and took it. Britt threw his hand towards the ground beneath them and propelled the strongest wave of tea he had ever done. The two men went soaring up into the sky. Britt: "That worked better than expected!" Ohqeanos: "We're gonna fall!" Britt: "I handed thought that far ahead..." As they reached the peak of the jet stream, Kaptin appeared beside them. Kaptin: "Hey folks." Britt: "Wh-what're you doing up here?" Kaptin: "The swine threw me at ya like I'm a rock to be tossed about. Monsters these days. Not like they used to be back in my day!" Ohqeanos: "LAKE!" Britt: "Thank you, whatever mighty power put this lake underneath us." SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! Britt rose his head from the water. All was silent. Except for a strange whistling noise. He looked up. Hulk could jump, apparently. Very high. He crashed down at the lake's edge, sending the three men rolling about in the waves. The beast took a single step towards them. Britt: "I've heard that line before." Hulk took a second step. Britt: "Swim for it!" Before Hulk could charge, however, a whip snagged his arm. Polly yanked on the creature's muscular arm but it refused to budge. Hulk pulled his arm back and Polly was dragged along the sand until she was at his feet. She pulled out her gun and fired. Missed. Britt: "Wait, wait, I know what to do. I just have to remember... uh..." Hulk reached down and grabbed Polly by her head. Ohqeanos: "NOW BRITT!!" Britt lashed out his hand and sprayed more tea at the Hulk. Kaptin: "You tried that." Ohqeanos: "I smell... lavender?" Hulk swayed and dropped Polly to the ground. The two men and a skeleton waded as quickly as they could out of the lake. Both Britt and Ohqeanos helped Polly to her feet while Kaptin lauded over their fallen foe. Britt: "Why did he freak out again?" Ohqeanos: "He needs his medicine." Britt: "What?" Ohqeanos: "It was in the ship. He needs injections every few hours or he goes through pain... and withdrawal." Polly: "What did you do, Britt?" Britt puffed out his chest. Britt: "Britt, once again, saved the day! Lavender tea. Puts anyone to sleep." Polly: "Impressive." Ohqeanos soured. Polly: "Shame you didn't do that straight away..." Britt: "I... forgot." Polly: "And why didn't you tell us about the needles?" Ohqeanos: "I... forgot... also..." Polly: "And you doubted that you were related, Britt. Like ancestor, like descendant." She marched over to the dozing Hulk while Britt and Ohqeanos stand beside each other and watch. Britt: "She's going to be a pain in the arse, dude." Ohqeanos: "Yeah..." Britt slapped an arm round Ohqeanos' shoulders. Britt: "But at least she's got a nice arse, am I right!?" :p Ohqeanos: "Yeah... wait, you can't talk about her like that!" Before they could start arguing, Polly called back to Ohqeanos. Polly: "What's going to happen to him without the needles?" Ohqeanos: "Honestly... I have no idea. He may grow smaller and become more... human again. He might... die. I really don't know. I'm not a biologist." Suddenly they're bathed in spotlight. Planet Security: "Halt! This is the police. Lie down on-- stop! Stop running!" Planet Security guy grimaces as he lowered his megaphone. Planet Security: "Bloody illegal immigrants should be shot on sight!" Down below Britt glanced back at where Hulk remained sleeping. Britt: "What about that guy?" Polly: "We'll... come back for him later."---------- In the announcer's booth, Brittica groans from the pain of being tossed at a wall. She gets to her feet and shakes her head clear. Helebon: "First one to rise. First one to fall." Brittica: "Wait! Wait!" Helebon hesitates. Brittica: "Sucker." Brittica's tea spirals from both of her hands and slaps Helebon in the face. The once demon king staggers back then falls to one knee. Then faceplants the floor in sleep. Brittica runs over to him and boots the prone, unable-to-fight-back, body. Brittica: "You little toe-rag!" Antestarr: "Keep it down in here. Some of us are trying to sleep off head injuries..." Subaru: "I saw what the blonde chick did to Helebon. We should put an axe through his skull while we can." Frank Smith groggily speaks, with his eyes still closed. Frank Smith: "That's not very heroic of you, Subaru..." Brittica: "Actually she's on the right track. Not to kill him. To sacrifice him! He's the greatest evil, so he says. With the greatest evil gone, good triumphs and the Plot is mine!" Brittica grabs Subaru's axe and drags it back to the prone Helebon, barely able to lift it. Brittica: "Jesus, girl. You must be on steroids!" Subaru: "I work out." Subaru gets to her feet and watches. Brittica: "Main Character status. Here I come. The Story will be mine again!" She hoists the axe onto her shoulder, wobbling from the weight. Brittica: "For Great Justice!" Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post